turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
George
George is a widespread given name, derived from Greek Γεώργιος (Geōrgios) through the Latin Georgius. While it is commonly a masculine name, in English it is also rarely given as a feminine name, although Georgia, Georgette, Georgina or Georgiana are more common. It is also a common surname, and has been given to a number of geographical locations. People Characters known only by the name George :Doubting George, a Detinan POV in The War Between the Provinces. :Father George, priest and the POV of "Farmers' Law" :George (The Fillmore Shoggoth), the POV of "The Fillmore Shoggoth". :George (Speaker to Emos), a "normie" in "Speaker to Emos." :George (Thessalonica), a shoemaker and POV in Thessalonica. :George (They'd Never), an alien in "They'd Never--". :George (Three Men), fictional hypochondriac created by Jerome K. Jerome, appears in "Three Men and a Vampire" and "Three Men and a Werewolf." :George (wherryman), minor character in Ruled Britannia. :George (Fort Pillow), a wounded Union soldier and minor character in ''Fort Pillow'' :George (Worldwar), minor character in the Worldwar series. :George, Duke of Kent, historical prince of the House of Windsor referenced in ''The Two Georges''. :George M., tavern owner in "The Haunted Bicuspid". :George the Bibber, a North Detinan Brigadier and minor character in The War Between the Provinces: Sentry Peak. Monarchs named George :George III of Britain, historical Monarch of the United Kingdom who plays a background role in Atlantis and a posthumous title role in ''Two Georges''. :George V of Britain, historical Monarch of the United Kingdom during World War I, who plays a background role in Southern Victory. :George VI of Britain, historical Monarch of the United Kingdom during World War II, who plays a background role in Worldwar, The War That Came Early, and ''Joe Steele''. Characters whose first name is George :George Anderson, historical Confederate General referenced in The Guns of the South. :George Bagnall, fictional Royal Air Force pilot and POV in Worldwar. :George Ballentine, historical slave appearing in The Guns of the South. :Lionel F. Booth, whose real name was George H. Lanning, historical Union soldier appearing in ''Fort Pillow''. :George H. W. Bush, 41st President of the United States, referenced obliquely in "Bedfellows". :George W. Bush nicknamed W', 43rd President of the United States, appears as "Bedfellows". :George Douglas Campbell, 8th Duke of Argyll, historical British politician referenced in ''The Great War: American Front. :George Q. Cannon, a historical Mormon founding father appearing in How Few Remain. :George Chapman, historical English playwright referenced in Ruled Britannia. :George Crook, historical Union general referenced in The Guns of the South. :George Custer, historical United States Army officer who appears in Southern Victory. :George Washington Parke Custis, historical plantation owner and historian, referenced in The Guns of the South. :George Davies, fictional biologist in "Bluff". :George Dewey, historical American admiral referenced in The Great War: American Front. :George Edwards, historical musician and POV of "The Fillmore Shoggoth". :George English, historical judge referenced in "News From the Front". :George Enos Sr. and Jr., fictional American fishermen and sailors who both serve as POVs in Southern Victory. :George Faribault, historical Colonel in the 47th North Carolina, appearing in The Guns of the South. :George Grenville, historical Prime Minister of the United Kingdom referenced in ''The Two Georges''. :George Frideric Handel, historical German-English composer referenced in ''In the Presence of Mine Enemies'' and ''The Two Georges''. :George Harris, a Royal American Mounted Police Officer in ''The Two Georges''. :George Herman, fictional rounders player, minor character in The Disunited States of America. :George Holley, fictional veterinarian, narrator of "The Yorkshire Mammoth." :George Kennan, historical diplomat and social scientist appearing in The Hot War. :George Kistiakowsky, historical chemist referenced in "Joe Steele (story)". :George Lakhanodrakon, fictional Byzantine politician in Agent of Byzantium. :George Washington Custis Lee, historical Confederate general and son of General Robert E. Lee who appears in The Guns of the South. :George Lewis, historical Confederate soldier appearing in The Guns of the South. :G. Gordon Liddy, historical mercenary appearing in Colonization. :George Lusk, historical builder and neighbourhood watch organiser with a background role in "Gentlemen of the Shade." :George Mahon, historical American politician appearing in American Empire: The Victorious Opposition. :George Marshall, historical American General of World War II, who appears in Worldwar, ''Joe Steele'', and The Hot War. :George McClellan, historical Union general who appears in How Few Remain and plays background roles in The Guns of the South and "Lee at the Alamo." :George Meade, historical Union general referenced in The Guns of the South. :George Nikolaidis, fictional Greek soldier in "The Emperor's Return". :George Norris, historical American politician appearing in Settling Accounts: Drive to the East. :George Olson, a factory worker and minor character in Worldwar: Tilting the Balance. :George Orwell, historical British author and journalist, appearing as '''Eric Blair in Worldwar and anonymously in Hitler's War, also referenced in other works. :George Patton, historical American general who appears in The Man With the Iron Heart, Worldwar, and Settling Accounts. :George Pendleton, a historical American politician appearing in The Guns of the South. :George Pickett, historical Confederate General referenced in "The Last Reunion". :George Raft, a historical American film actor appearing in The War That Came Early: Two Fronts. :George W. Rains, a historical Confederate colonel appearing in The Guns of the South. :George Rowley, fictional actor, minor character in Ruled Britannia. :George Ruth aka Babe Ruth, historical American baseballer who appears as a primary character in "The House That George Built", and is referenced in other works. :George Smith, fictional British Intelligence agent and POV in "Ready for the Fatherland". :George Stephenson, fictional stationmaster in A Different Flesh section "The Iron Elephant". :George Stoneman, a historical Union general referenced in The Guns of the South and "Must and Shall". :George Stoyadinovich, an employee of Crosstime Traffic in The Valley-Westside War. :George Sutherland, a historical U.S. Supreme Court justice appearing in ''Joe Steele''. :George Thomas, a historical Union general who appears in "Lee at the Alamo". :George Tree, a fictional farmer and minor character in Opening Atlantis: New Hastings. :George Trimble, fictional constable, minor character in Ruled Britannia. :George Washington, a historical American general and President of the United States who is mentioned posthumously in most Harry Turtledove works set in the U.S., most importantly as one of the eponymous ''Two Georges'' in the novel of the same name. :George Westray, historical Confederate soldier appearing in "The Last Reunion". Characters whose middle name is George :Charles George Gordon, historical British general who appears in How Few Remain. :H.G. Wells, full name Herbert George Wells, English writer of science fiction alluded to in a number of Turtledove works. Characters whose first name is Jorge (Spanish George) :Jorge Martinez, fictional reporter in "Les Mortes d'Arthur". :Jorge Morales, a linguist and minor character in Noninterference. :Jorge Rodriguez, Confederate soldier and POV in Southern Victory. :Jorge Antonio San Martin, fictional Colombian sailor in "King of All". :Don Jorge de las Torres, fictional monarch in "Precious Treasure." Characters whose first name is Georges (French George) :Georges (The Garden Gnome Freedom Front), a minor character in "The Garden Gnome Freedom Front". :Georges Braque, historical French painter referenced in The Great War: American Front. :Georges Galtier, fictional Quebecois jokester in Southern Victory. :Georges Seurat, historical French painter appearing in "The Great White Way." Characters whose first name is Giorgio (Italian George) :Giorgio (Through Darkest Europe), a servant and minor character in Through Darkest Europe. :Piergiorgio (Through Darkest Europe), a soldier and minor character in Through Darkest Europe. :Giorgio Bachetti, fictional Italian soldier appearing in "The Great White Way". Characters whose first name is Georg or Jürgen, German variations of George :Georg Wilhelm Friedrich Hegel, historical German social scientist referenced in "Deconstruction Gang". :Jürgen Sack, fictional German soldier in "Drang von Osten". :Jürgen Stroop, historical Nazi appearing in "The Last Article". :Jürgen Voss, fictional German Freedom Front member in The Man With the Iron Heart. Characters whose first name is Georgy/Georgi (George in several Slavic languages) :Georgi (The Bleeding Moon), fictional Bulgarian in "The Bleeding Moon". :Georgi Flerov, historical Soviet physicist appearing in Worldwar: Tilting the Balance. :Georgy Malenkov, historical Leader of the Soviet Union referenced in The Hot War: Armistice. :Georgy Zhukov, historical Soviet general figuring in numerous Turtledove works, most importantly in the Worldwar franchise. Characters whose first name is Jerzy (Polish George) :Jerzy (Worldwar), fictional partisan and minor character in Worldwar: Upsetting the Balance. :Jerzy Kruk, fictional U.S. Navy man in Southern Victory. Miscellaneous variations :Geroge, a hunter in the Elabon Series. :Giurgiu, a woodcutter and minor character in Darkness Descending. :Jorj (Half the Battle), librarian of SoCal in "Half the Battle". :Jorj (Leg Irons), a monk and minor character in "Leg Irons, the Bitch and the Wardrobe" :Jorj Rainbowstar, a hunter from Eestexas in "Secret Names". Characters with a surname based on George :"Swede" Jorgenson, a sailor and minor character in Settling Accounts: The Grapple. :Jerry McGeorge, historical musician referenced in "The Fillmore Shoggoth." Places and things :George's Restaurant, a fictional bar owned by George Ruth in "The House That George Built". :Georgetown, a neighborhood of Washington, DC, and a setting in ''The Two Georges''. :"The House That George Built", a Turtledove story title. :Prince George, British Columbia, briefly a setting in ''The Two Georges''. :St. George (ship), a fishing vessel in Opening Atlantis: New Hastings. :Sunday in the Park With George, a play referenced in "The Great White Way." See Also :George Bush :Georgia (disambiguation) :The Two Georges :Igor :Yuri Category:Disambiguation Category:First Name Disambiguation